


Cheer

by Cephy



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Gen, Hugs, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/60133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as part of a challenge to give various characters hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer

"EDWARD ELRIC!"

Ed froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. "Ohdeargodno."

It was probably only his imagination that made the floor shake with every footstep that approached-- he hoped it was, but one could never be sure. He turned slowly, lax fingers letting the fork fall with a clatter, and was momentarily presented with a close-up view of Major Armstrong's expansive chest.

After that, he couldn't see much of anything-- his vision went white right away as thick arms wrapped around him and squeezed, then shortly after went wavery and dark as all of the air was pressed from his lungs. Distantly, he heard the sound of his ribs creaking, and wondered who would look after his brother when he died.

After only a short eternity, though, the vice grip was released. His knees buckled, sending him falling backwards onto his chair and nearly past it entirely in favour of the floor. Dragging in a deep, wheezing breath, he flailed desperately for something to support him, though a lingering numbness in his arms made the attempt less than successful.

"What," he gasped after a moment, looking up, "was that for?"

Armstrong sparkled down at him unrepentantly. "The Famous Armstrong Family Cheering Technique, passed down for generations," he rumbled. Leaning down, he winked and continued in an only slightly lower tone. "A mutual friend seemed to think you were feeling down lately, and I knew this would be just the thing. Aren't you feeling better, now?"

"I'm lucky to be feeling anything at all, the way you were--" A broad, metal hand clapped down on his head, cutting off the words.

"Thank you, Major," Al said diplomatically. "He does look much better."

Armstrong beamed and walked off, cutting a wide swath through the lunch-hour crowds. Ed seethed briefly, directing one half-hearted glare at Al before starting to pick absently again at his food. "That was definitely one of the strangest things that's happened to me this week," he declared. "I wonder who could have--"

He cut himself off, eyes narrowing. Standing in the door of the cafeteria was an all-too-familiar form, smirking in his general direction from beneath black hair. As Ed watched, Roy turned and sauntered away, looking entirely too satisfied with himself.

Ed saw red. "Kill," he grated, already pushing himself to his feet and trying to shake off Al's restraining hand. "Must... kill... bastard..."


End file.
